plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Star Zombie
For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). |in-game toughness = Dense |in-game speed = Flighty, then Stiff |nds = 52.5 |first seen = Modern Day - Day 21 |flavor text = All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS?}} All-Star Zombie is the fourth zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Upon entering the lawn, All-Star Zombie lunges at full speed and tackles the first plant it meets. Upon successful attempt, the tackle deals an equivalent of a Gargantuar's smash. After tackling the first plant, All-Star Zombie's speed will be reduced. Additionally, if All-Star Zombie comes into contact with a Super-Fan Imp, it will kick the Super-Fan Imp into any column past the fourth column. It is based on the zombie class, All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare which are based on Football Zombies to begin with. Its tackling ability is based on the Sprint Tackle or the Ultra Tackle and its ability to kick the Super-Fan Imp a long distance is based on the Imp Punt or the Long Bomb. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Flighty A heavy-duty zombie who charges your defensive line. All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS? Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 21, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, Highway to the Danger Room and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Overview All-Star Zombie absorbs exactly 52.5 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 26.25 normal damage shots when its arm is lost, before dying at 52.5 normal damage shots. Strategies As All-Star Zombie's tackle is equivalent to a smash from a Gargantuar, any wall capable of resisting Gargantuar attacks such as Primal Wall-nut should be effective against All-Star Zombie. Using a Lava Guava is also effective, as the tackle will just trigger the Lava Guava, with the added bonus of leaving a lava puddle. Plus, because of the stiff speed of s after tackling, this zombie will receive a lot more damage from the lava puddle than zombies that move at a normal speed. If the player wish to defeat an All-Star Zombie quickly, instant-use plants like Cherry Bomb can do well to defeat it instantly. Magnifying Grass can also work, as it takes only two shots from Magnifying Grass to defeat an All-Star Zombie. Cactus, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Celery Stalker are effective in front of hard-shell plants as All-Star Zombie cannot tackle underground plants. Stallia is effective in taking away the All-Star Zombie's charge, as it can still give out its slowing effect when absorbing the zombie's tackling attack when it is hit. Furthermore, it has a cost of zero sun. Be warned, as All-Star Zombies can punt the Super-Fan Imp right into the player's defenses, even as far back as to the first column. Use Blover or Hurrikale to prevent this from happening. It is best to make sure Super Fan Imps are not in a row with All-Star Zombies, or take care of them properly so the All-Star Zombie cannot get a chance to punt them. Keep in mind, unlike Football Zombie, All-Star Zombie's football helmet cannot be pulled off by a Magnet-shroom, so avoid using it as a counter for All-Star Zombies, as it will be a total waste of a seed slot. Spring Bean alone can also counter the All-Star Zombie. When the All-Star Zombie prepares to tackle the Spring Bean, the latter will push the zombie before the former does a successful tackle. This strategy should not be used in the higher levels of Endless Zones, due to sheer mass of other zombies capable of activating the Spring Bean. Some instant-use plants will trigger the to tackle. Squash will force a tackle if placed in front of , as well as Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine. Note: Citrons, Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Wasabi Whips, and Phat Beets are useless as All-Stars can run them over quickly due to their slow fire rate or close-ranged attack. Also, try not to use Chili Beans, Garlic, Shadow-shrooms, or Hypno-shrooms when All-Stars are charging as they can trigger them without being affected. Gallery All-Star Zombie.png|HD All-Star Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNALLSTARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|All-Star Zombie's textures Sprint.png|All-Star Zombie charging Tackle.png|All-Star Zombie about to tackle a plant Imp-kick.png|All-Star Zombie kicking a Super-Fan Imp Defeated Football Zombie (PvZ 2).jpg|Defeated All-Star Zombie Faint Football.png|A fainted All-Star Zombie Srnk29.png|A shrunken All-Star Zombie All-Star_Zombie_eating_brains.jpeg|All-Star Zombie eating the player's brains Mdp2pi.png|All-Star Zombie in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image heynowurastarnow.PNG|A glowing All-Star Zombie hypnoallstar.PNG|A hypnotized All-Star Zombie Big_Brainz_Piñata_Party_ad.png|An All-Star Zombie with a big head in an advertisement for the Big Brainz Piñata Party event Trivia *It has the same burning animation as Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, and Jurassic Bully, despite not having the same body structure of the four aforementioned zombies. *It and Squash Zombie both target the first plant they encounter. *Its dying animation is the same as Wizard Zombie. *When it tackles a plant, a scoring sound can be heard. *It and Super-Fan Imp are both related to football. Coincidentally, they were revealed shortly after the Super Bowl 50. *It, Punk Zombie, and MC Zom-B are the only zombies that have two attacks, excluding Zombots and Gargantuars. **However, it actually has three, making this have the most attacks in the game, again, excluding Zombots and Gargantuars. *It and Basic Zombie are the only zombies from Plants vs. Zombies to be renamed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is similar to Pole Vaulting Zombie in the sense that they both run at great speed before interacting with the first plant encountered then moving at normal speed. See also *Football Zombie *All-Star *Super-Fan Imp *You're an All-Star? Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed